There Are Ghost in Our Class
by Hime Azuya
Summary: Berawal dari kejadian kejadian aneh yang selalu terjadi setiap hari Rabu di sebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang, namun hal itu hanya berlaku di kelas 8.4. Bagaimanakah cara para siswa agar terbebas dari kejadian tersebut? Apakah para siswa dapat menghentikan semua kejadian aneh yang terjadi di kelas 8.4 ?
1. Chapter 1 : Ghost

**Title** **:** There Are Ghost in Our Class

**Chapter 1** **:** Ghost

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

There Are Ghost in Our Class © Hime Azuya-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Humor, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC, OC, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung,alur kenceng, dll

**Summary : **Berawal dari kejadian kejadian aneh yang selalu terjadi setiap hari Rabu disebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang, namun hal itu hanya berlaku di kelas 8.4 . Bagaimanakah cara para siswa agar terbebas dari kejadian tersebut? Apakah para siswa dapat menghentikan kejadian kejadian aneh tersebut?

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~ There Are Ghost in Our Class ~**

**Karin POV**

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Di luar tampak gelap, aku lalu menatap jam di tanganku, ternyata masih pukul 6 pagi. Pantas saja di luar gelap. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Tak ada siapa siapa di sana. Aku pun meletakkan tasku, terasa sunyi, sepi, tak ada suara, aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke kursi. Aku tertegun, aku lalu melihat kalender yang terpampang di dinding kelasku. Tiba tiba, bulu kudukku merinding, kulihat kiri dan kanan, tak ada siapa siapa, namun aku mendengar sebuah suara, suara yang samar, namun semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas dan kulihat ada sosok bayangan berwarna hitam, ia mulai mendekat dan aku mencium bau bangkai, tiba tiba pandanganku kabur, aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, tapi aku mendengar dengan sosok itu berkata, "_Mati, mati, mati, mati !_". Kejadian setelah itu, aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu sekarang aku berada di dalam UKS.

**Normal POV**

"Karin-chan kau sudah sadar?" tanya Miyon dengan dengan wajah khawatir, Karin hanya mengangguk. "Karin-chan, kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Miyon lagi kepada Karin, "Emm...i-itu..." , belum sempat Karin menjawab pertanyaan Miyon bel sudah berbunyi. "Karena Karin-chan sudah sadar aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya! Nanti jam pulang aku akan datang lagi kemari untuk menjemputmu pulang." ujar Miyon sambil tersenyum ke arah Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

**Karin POV**

Setelah kepergian Miyon, aku hanya diam, mengingat ingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi. Namun lamunanku terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu, aku lalu melihat ke arah pintu. Tetapi ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Hikari-sensei. Aku menarik napas lega. Hikari-sensei lalu bertanya kepadaku, "Kau sudah baikan?", aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya, "Jika sensei boleh tahu, kenapa tadi pagi kau pingsan?" " Tak ada apa apa, mungkin karena kelelahan." jawabku berbohong. Sensei hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arahku. "Karin-chan, sensei kembali ke kelas dulu ya!", aku hanya mengangguk sambil melihat kepergian Hikari-sensei, tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti, ia lalu menoleh kepadaku dan berkata, "Kau boleh pulang sekarang, jam pelajaran akan habis sebentar lagi." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan sambil berkata, "Aku akan menunggu Miyon-chan menjemputku kemari sensei." Hikari-sensei tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

**~ There Are Ghost in Our Class ~**

**Normal POV**

"Miyon-chan, kenapa kau lama sekali menjemputku?" tanya Karin dengan wajah kesal, "Gomen nasai Karin-chan, tadi aku disuruh ke ruang OSIS, jadi aku terlambat datang ke mari." Jawab Miyon dengan tampang menyesal. "Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan." Mendengar perkataan Karin, Miyon langsung ceria kembali, "Arigatou, Karin-chan." Lalu mereka pergi pulang meninggalkan ruang UKS.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Karin POV**

Diperjalanan pulang aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi kepada Miyon, dia menyimak ceritaku dengan seksama. "Hari ini aku benar benar sial." gerutuku kepada Miyon, "Kenapa?"tanya nya kepadaku dengan tampang polos. "Tadi pagi aku pergi ke sekolah pagi pagi sekali." "Memangnya kenapa?"tanyanya lagi kepadaku, aku lalu membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan, "Apa kau tak ingat hari ini hari apa?" ia lalu membelalakkan matanya, "Astaga, sekarangkan hari Rabu. Pantas saja seharian ini aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku saat belajar di kelas."jawabnya, ia lalu bertanya lagi, "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?". Aku lalu menarik napas panjang dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang kualami tadi pagi kepadanya.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Miyon POV**

"Wah sudah sampai. Aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Karin kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku masih bingung mengingat cerita Karin tadi, lebih baik aku bertanya kepada Azuya, dia tahu banyak tentang hantu di sekolah. Aku pun berlari menuju kamar dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

**Karin POV**

Setelah Miyon pergi ke arah rumahnya, aku lalu membuka pintu gerbang dan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Tadaima, Okaa-san, otou-san !"panggilku, namun tak ada jawaban, aku lalu pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian, tapi tiba tiba telepon rumahku berdering. "Moshi-moshi, di sini keluarga Hanazono."sapaku di gagang telepon, "Karin-chan, ini aku Miyon, cepat ganti bajumu dan datang ke cafe dekat taman." "Baik!" jawabku padanya, aku bingung kenapa suara Miyon terdengar seperti ketakutan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengganti baju dan menuju cafe yang dimaksud Miyon.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Aku pun tiba di cafe, aku berhenti sejenak sambil mengatur napas, kulihat kiri dan kanan untuk mencari Miyon, akhirnya aku menemukannya sedang melamun di pojok cafe, aku berjalan menghampirinya, "Hei, sedang mikirin apa?", ia lalu melihat ke arahku, matanya merah seperti habis menangis. Aku bertanya lagi, "Miyon-chan, kau kenapa?" aku lalu duduk di sampingnya.

**~ There Are Ghost in Our Class ~**

"Hahahahaha, jadi karena itu kau menyuruhku datang kemari dan menangis?"kataku sambil terus tertawa. Wajah Miyon sedikit merona karena malu "Habisnya aku juga sering buang sampah di gedung belakang sekolah, aku juga lagi sendirian di rumah, jadi wajarkan kalau aku takut."jawab Miyon membela diri. "Hahahahaha, aku mengerti perasaanmu Miyon-chan, tapi cobalah berpikir lebih jernih, sampai sampai kau menyuruhku datang ke cafe ini hanya untuk mendengar curhat kamu yang nggak masuk akal itu."kataku padanya. "Iya deh aku minta maaf."

**Flash back on**

"Moshi-moshi, Azuya-chan ini aku Miyon. Ada yang mau aku tanyain ke kamu."kata Miyon sambil memegang gagang teleponnya. "Tentang apa?"tanya Azuya kepada Miyon "Tentang hantu yang ada di kelas kita itu. Kamu kan tahu banyak tentang hantu." "Baik, ceritakanlah kepadaku." kata Azuya sambil menyimak cerita Miyon baik baik. "Owh, jadi begitu, lalu apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan kepadaku?"tanya Azuya baik baik kepada Miyon, " Emm, aku mau nanya, hantu yang di kelas kita itu asal muasalnya dari mana?"tanya Miyon kepada Azuya. " Menurut cerita cerita yang kudengar, hantu yang ada di kelas kita itu adalah hantu semua siswa kelas 8.4 tahun 1945 yang mati karena bom atom dari sekutu pada perang dunia kedua, kejadian itu terjadi tepat pada hari rabu, maka dari itu hantu hantu yang berada di kelas kita selalu datang setiap hari Rabu. Ada juga yang bilang kalau ada yang buang sampah di gedung belakang sekolah pada hari rabu, maka akan diikuti hantu itu seharian, karena mayat mayat korban bom atom tersebut terletak di gedung belakang sekolah."jelas Azuya panjang lebar, "Oh, jadi begitu, arigatou Azuya-chan."kata Miyon, lalu ia menutup gagang telepon.

**Flash back off**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

**Normal POV**

"Ohayyo Miyon-chan!"sapa Azuya sambil menghampiri Miyon. "Ohayyo Azuya-chan!"jawab Miyon tanpa melihat ke arah Azuya. "Oh iya Miyon-chan, kemarin aku lihat kamu nangis sambil lari ke arah cafe. Kalau boleh tahu kamu kenapa nangis sih?"tanya Azuya. Deg. Miyon tak menjawab pertanyaan Azuya, ia malah menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya "Hahahahaha, ceritakan sajalah Miyon-chan!"kata Karin kepada Miyon. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih?"tanya Azuya yang tak mengerti apa apa. "Jadi begini Azuya-chan, apakah kau ingat percakapanmu dengan Miyon lewat telepon kemarin?" "Ya, aku ingat."jawab Azuya singkat, "Jadi begini ceritanya Azuya-chan, Miyon-chan percaya dengan ceritamu kemarin, dan kemarin saat jam istirahat Miyon-chan sempat membuang sampah bekas makanannya ke gedung belakang sekolah. Karena takut dia pun menangis dan berlari ke cafe." Azuya tampak menahan tawa, tapi akhirnya terlepas juga, "Hahahahaha, Miyon-chan apa kamu tak ingat dengan pelajaran sejarah kita, tentang sekutu yang mem-bom kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki pada tanggal 6 dan 9 Agustus tahun 1945, ceritaku kemarin itu hanya karangan saja, itu aku ambil dari sejarah tentang bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, tapi apa kamu tak ingat kalau kita berada di Tokyo."jelas Azuya panjang lebar. Miyon hanya tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu. "Gomen nasai, Miyon-chan."sambung Azuya.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Senin, di lapangan**

"Jadi semuanya, untuk memperingati festival budaya yang akan dilaksanakan hari Rabu, OSIS menyelenggarakan acara menginap bersama di sekolah. Ruangan yang digunakan untuk meninap adalah kelas masing masing. Satu kelas diwajibkan minimal tujuh siswa bersama satu orang sensei untuk menginap di sekolah, sekian." Pengumuman tersebut berhasil membuat seluruh siswa 8.4 bergidik ngeri membayangkan harus menginap di kelasnya apalagi pada hari Rabu. Semua siswa sudah sibuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat agar tidak menginap di sekolah.

**Di kelas**

Semua siswa ribut membicarakan tentang pengumuman di lapangan tadi. Kini mereka sudah menyiapkan beribu ribu alasan agar tidak menginap di sekolah. Ketika semua sedang ribut, Hikari-sensei masuk kelas. "Ohayyo minna-san!"sapa sensei basa basi, walau tergambar jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sedang mati ketakutan. "Ohayyo sensei!"jawab para siswa. Hikari-sensei lalu membuka pembicaraan, "Oke, sensei akan langsung ke point nya. Siapa yang mau menginap di sekolah hari Rabu? Cukup 7 orang saja." Semua diam tak ada yang menjawab. Hikari-sensei lalu berkata lagi, "Bagaimana denganmu Haruno-san?" "Emm, aku nggak bisa sensei, lusa aku akan pergi ke London, karena Oka-san ku sakit keras."jawab Haruno memberi alasan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu bahwa lusa oka-san mu akan sakit, sedangkan tadi ia menyapaku di lorong sekolah."kata Hikari-sensei. "Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Yamanake-san?" "A-aku tidak bisa sensei, onii-chan ku akan menikah lusa"jawab Yamanake asal, "Yang benar saja Yamanake-san, onii-chan mu itukan baru kelas 1 SMA, apa benar ia akan menikah semuda itu?"jelas Hikari-sensei. "Kalau kau Itachi-san, apa kau bisa datang?" "Entah lah sensei, kemarin okaa-san ku memintaku agar libur saja hari Rabu besok, agar bisa membantunya berjualan."terang Itachi kepada sensei. " Itachi-san, memangnya semenjak kapan oka-san mu berjualan, setahu ku ia sudah meninggal semenjak kau masih kecil."jelas Hikari-sensei, Hikari-sensei lalu menarik napas panjang dan berkata dengan suara terdengar pasrah, "Baiklah, sekali ini sensei mohon, tujuh orang saja untuk menginap, sensei tahu kalian takut. Tapi sekali ini sensei benar-benar mohon." Setelah berkata begitu tujuh siswa mengangkat tangannya, tanda bersedia mengikuti acara tersebut.

**.****  
**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1**

**Apa ya kelanjutannya?**

**Aku author baru di sini, jadi mohon reviewnya ya! :D**

**By : Hime Azuya-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 : Scare

**Title** **:** There Are Ghost in Our Class

**Chapter 2** **:** Scare

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

There Are Ghost in Our Class © Hime Azuya-chan

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Humor, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC, OC, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung,alur kenceng, dll

**Summary : **Berawal dari kejadian kejadian aneh yang selalu terjadi setiap hari Rabu disebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang, namun hal itu hanya berlaku di kelas 8.4 . Bagaimanakah cara para siswa agar terbebas dari kejadian tersebut? Apakah para siswa dapat menghentikan kejadian kejadian aneh tersebut?

* * *

**Hehehe, kembali lagi sama author.**

**Yang chapter 1 nggak asik ya?**

**Gomen, author nggak pinter bikin cerita**

**Ya udah, yang penasaran bisa langsung baca chapter 2 nya**

**Cekidot**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~ There Are Ghost in Our Class ~**

**Normal POV**

"Jadi kalian mau ikut?" tanya Hikari-sensei kepada 7 orang tersebut. "Ya,sensei!"jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, jadi tujuh orang ini akan mengikuti acara tersebut. Jika ada masalah beri tahu saja sensei."jelas Hikari-sensei

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Tet, tet, tet. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, para siswa berhamburan berlari ke luar, kecuali tujuh orang yang ikut acara menginap bersama, mereka adalah Kazune Kujyo, Michiru Nishikiori, Hanazono Karin, Miyon, Kazusa Kujyo, Himeka Karasuma, Jin Kuga. Mereka semua tetap di dalam kelas karena aba aba dari Michi.

"Yang ikut menginap datang ke atap sekolah, kita akan berunding."yang lain hanya menurut dan berjalan ke arah atap sekolah.

**Di atap**

"Baiklah semuanya, aku ada usul."kata Michi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa idemu?"tanya Kazune ketus

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan uji nyali pada Rabu esok"jelas Michi

"Bagaimana caranya?"tanya Himeka yang mulai tertarik

"Jadi, kita akan keluar kelas pada pukul sepuluh malam, lalu berjalan menelusuri sekolah, menuju Labor IPA, terus ke UKS, WC, pustaka, dan terakhir kembali ke kelas. Perjalanan itu dilakukan sendiri sendiri menggunakan sebatang lilin, yang lain menunggu di kelas, siapa yang bisa kembali ke kelas lebih cepat, maka dia menang, saat itu di pilih tiga orang yang lebih cepat sampai, dan tiga orang itu lanjut ke tahap final, yaitu menunggu di kelas sendirian selama 15 menit tanpa alat bantu penerangan, siapa yang teriak, gugur."jelas Michi panjang lebar

Semua setuju, kecuali Kazusa. "A-aku nggak ikut!"

"Loh, kenapa? Kamu takut ya Kazusa-chan?"tanya Miyon

"Nggak kok, aku berani!"terang Kazusa

"Lalu kenapa kamu nggak mau ikut?"tanya Miyon lagi

"I-itu...baiklah aku ikut. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, aku nggak tanggung jawab."jelas Kazusa

* * *

**Rabu pagi**

"Ohayyo minna!"sapa Karin kepada teman temannya

"Ohayyo!"jawab yang lain

"Kalian ingatkan apa rencana kita nanti malam. Jangan sampai ada yang kembali dengan menangis ya!"kata Michi mengingatkan

"Hah, nggak akan!"balas Kazusa

"Nggak usah sok deh Kazusa-chan. Paling nanti kamu lari sambil teriak teriak di lorong."ejek Miyon

"Kita lihat aja nanti, siapa yang lari, siapa yang bertahan" balas Kazusa menantang.

"Ayo Himeka-chan, kita pergi ke kantin, perutku udah nggak tahan liat muka Miyon"kata Kazusa kepada sahabatnya, Himeka. Himeka hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu.

**Malam hari**

"Kalian semua sudah siap?"tanya Karin

"Siap!"balas yang lainnya

"Baiklah, jadi kita akan mengundi siapa yang lebih dulu. Sekarang ambil satu saja kertas dari kotak ini"terang Michi. Semua mengambil kertas di kotak.

"Yee, aku nomor enam!"teriak Kazusa girang

"Hah, aku nomor tiga!"kata Himeka

"Nggak apa apa Himeka-chan, yang penting nggak nomor satu."kata Kazusa menghibur Himeka

"Kalau aku nomor dua. Jadi siapa yang nomor satu?"tanya Kazune

"A-aku"kata Miyon

"Hahahahaha, rasain kamu Miyon-chan. Semoga aku tetap bisa melihat kamu lagi"ejek Kazusa

"Huh, tenang aja Kazusa-chan, aku akan kembali dalam satu menit."jawab Miyon sok berani, padahal dalam hati ia sudah mati ketakutan.

"Sayounara, Miyon-chan"kata Kazusa dengan nada sedih dibuat buat.

**Miyon POV**

Aku membuka pintu, memberanikan diri untuk berjalan di malam hari hanya dengan sebatang lilin. Aku berjalan ke labor IPA, melewati ruang OSIS, di ruang OSIS aku mendengar suara orang tertawa, ku arahkan lilin yang kupegang ke jendela ruang OSIS, tak ada siapa siapa di sana. Lalu aku lanjut saja berjalan, tapi aku mendengar lagi suara orang tertawa, aku pun menoleh ke belakang, kurasakan lantai bergetar disertai dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang. Karena takut, aku lari ke arah UKS, aku melihat pintunya terbuka, aku lalu masuk ke dalam UKS. Di tempat tidur pojok ruangan aku melihat seperti ada yang berbaring, karena penasaran kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat tidur tersebut.

"Hei!"sapaku kepada orang tersebut, namun tak ada jawaban. Aku lalu menyentuh tubuhnya, dagingnya terasa lembek, orang itu lalu menoleh kearahku, wajahnya hancur, tampak darah berceceran di lantai, karena takut, akupun lari mengambil jalan memutar agar lebih cepat sampai, sambil berteriak "HANTU!" tapi tak ada seorang pun yang terbangun, aku merasa sedikit aneh, tapi biarlah itu bukan urusanku.

**Normal POV**

"Kalian dengar itu?"tanya Kazusa

"Itu suara Miyon-chan yang lari ketakutan di lorong. Hahahaha"tawa Kazusa

"Tapi sepertinya dia datang dari arah lain."

"HANTU!"teriak Miyon sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa?"tanya Himeka khawatir

"Tadi aku lihat hantu di UKS."jawab Miyon sambil mengatur napasnya, Miyon lalu menceritakan kejadiannya tadi.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu Kazune-kun."kata Michi memberi aba aba

"Baik!"

Selama perjalanan Kazune tidak menemukan apa apa, dia hanya mendengar suara minta tolong, hentak kaki di lorong, dan suara bayi menangis, tetapi hal itu tak membuat dirinya takut, jadi dia kembali dengan cepat.

"Wah, kau hebat juga ya, bisa kembali dalam waktu 4 menit lewat 30 detik!"kata Michi

"Ya, tentu dong,tak ada yang menakutkan, aku hanya mendengar suara aneh."jelas Kazune

"Baiklah, lanjut Himeka-chan!"

Sama seperti Kazune, Himeka hanya mendengar suara aneh, dia kembali dalam waktu 6 menit lewat 23 detik.

"Kamu nggak apa apa Himeka-chan?"tanya Kazusa

"Kamu nggak usah khawatir, aku baik baik aja kok. Tapi aku merasa aneh, karena ketika aku melewati kelas kelas yang lain, keadaannya sepi, namun sewaktu aku mengarahkan cahaya ke dalam kelas, kelas terlihat kosong."jelas Himeka

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Himeka-chan."jawab Kazusa

"Tidak!"bantah Miyon,

"Tadi sewaktu aku berteriak di lorong, aku tak mendengar suara dari setiap kelas, padahal teriakanku sangat keras, seharusnya bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni sekolah."jawab Miyon menambahkan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan, kita lanjukan saja!"kata Michi

Setelah selesai giliran Jin dan Michi, kini tiba giliran Kazusa, ia tampak takut takut. "Aku pergi dulu ya, do'a kan aku agar berhasil melewati cobaan dan rintangan yang telah menantiku."kata Kazusa

"Udah, nggak usah banyak ceramah, lebay amat. Kalau pergi, pergi aja jangan banyak omong."kata Miyon

**Kazusa POV**

Sekarang giliranku, aku berjalan menuju labor IPA, pintu labor tampak terbuka, aku lalu masuk ke dalam labor, di labor aku mendengar suara dekat rangka tubuh manusia, karena penasaran aku berjalan ke arah rangka manusia tersebut, tiba tiba rangka itu bergerak dan hampir menarik tanganku. Aku terkejut dan berlari menuju WC karena aku ingin mencuci muka. Saat aku membuka kran air, yang keluar bukan air melainkan darah. Aku lari pontang panting tanpa melihat kiri kanan, karena tak hati hati, aku menabrak seseorang, dia seorang wanita, kulihat dia murung, rambutnya sebahu, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas walaupun daerah sekitar gelap.

"Gomen nasai"ujarku

Namun dia hanya terus jalan sambil mengacuhkanku. Ketika dia sudah jauh, aku melihat dia berbelok di dekat UKS. Aku tak menghiraukannya, aku lanjut berjalan menuju kelas.

**Normal POV**

"Wah, kau lama sekali Kazusa-chan, waktumu 10 menit."kata Miyon

"Hehe, tadi aku mengalami banyak kejadian aneh."jawab Kazusa, dia lalu menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Oke, yang terakhir, Karin-chan!"kata Michi

"Baik!"

**Karin POV**

Kini tiba giliranku, aku mulai berjalan melewati labor IPA, pintunya terkunci, jadi aku tak bisa melihat ke dalam. Aku lanjut menuju UKS, pintunya juga terkunci, lalu aku pergi ke WC, aku hendak mencuci tangan, tetapi airnya mati. Jadi aku meneruskan perjalanan menuju pustaka, pintunya terbuka, aku pun masuk ke dalam pustaka, ketika aku sedang asik mencari buku yang bisa dibaca, aku terjatuh karena tersandung buku yang tebal, karena penasaran aku mengangkatnya dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk membaca. Kubuka halaman pertama, ternyata itu daftar nama siswa yang bersekolah di sini semenjak tahun 1945 lengkap dengan foto dan alamat. Kubuka satu persatu, tiba tiba lilinku padam karena sudah habis, jadi terpaksa aku berjalan dalam keadaan gelap. Ketika aku melewati aula, di sana terlihat terang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesana. Di aula aku bertemu Hikari-sensei. Aku pun memanggilnya, tapi dia tak menoleh ke arahku. Di sana sangat ramai, sepertinya semua siswa dan para sensei mengadakan acara di aula, pantas saja tak ada orang di kelas yang lain. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas.

**Normal POV**

"Kok Karin-chan lama banget sih?"tanya Himeka

"Nggak tahu tuh, kalau kayak gini kita nggak bisa lanjut ke babak final"balas Kazusa

Pintu lalu terbuka, ternyata Karin sudah sampai.

"Karin-chan, kenapa kamu lama banget?"tanya Himeka

"Tadi lilinku mati!"jawab Karin

"Apa yang kamu bawa itu Karin-chan?"tanya Himeka lagi

"Oh, ini tadi aku nemuinnya di perpustakaan. Isinya daftar siswa dari tahun 1945 beserta foto dan alamat."

"Aku lihat dong!"kata Kazusa

Kazusa lalu melihat foto foto yang ada di dalam buku tersebut, tiba tiba Kazusa terkejut melihat salah satu foto.

"I-ini kan orang yang aku tabrak tadi"katanya, wajahnya Kazusa tampak pucat.

"Maksudmu orang yang kamu tabrak dekat WC, terus jalan ke UKS itu?"tanya Himeka dengan wajah gemetar.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja wajahnya serupa. Biarkan sajalah, ayo kita lanjut ke babak final!"kata Michi, ia lalu melanjutkan

"Baiklah, yang masuk babak final adalah Jin Kuga, Kazune Kujyo, dan Himeka-chan. Dan yang pertama mulai adalah Himeka-chan."

"loh, kok aku sih?"tanya Himeka protes

"Karena...nggak tahu. Pokoknya kamu duluan. Nah, yang lain ayo ke luar!"perintah Michi.

**Himeka POV**

Aku ditinggal sendiri di kelas, tanpa alat bantu penerangan. Kucoba meraba daerah di sekitarku, aku menyentuh lemari yang berada di samping meja guru. Aku berusaha membuka lemari itu dalam gelap, setelah beberapa saat lemarinya terbuka. Di dalam lemari terasa dingin, karena penasaran aku lalu masuk ke dalam lemari tersebut, aku merasa aneh karena lemarinya luas. Tiba tiba pintu lemarinya tertutup dan terkunci, aku mencoba mendobraknya namun tak bisa. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara di belakangku, kucoba menoleh ke belakang, dan aku mendapatkan sesosok makhluk berbadan besar, aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, karena keadaan di sini gelap, tiba tiba kepalaku pusing dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

**Normal POV**

Sudah limabelas menit Himeka berada di dalam kelas, namun tak ada terdengar suaranya sedikitpun.

"Wah, sudah limabelas menit, ayo kita masuk!"ucap Michi

Mereka lalu masuk dan menyalakan senter, namun mereka tidak menemukan Himeka. "HIMEKA-CHAN!"tak ada jawaban, mereka melihat ke sekeliling, namun yang dicari tetap tak ketemu. Saat sedang sibuk mencari, mereka mencengar suara orang tertawa di pojok ruangan.

"Ternyata di sana kau Himeka-chan!"kata Miyon, lalu dia menarik tangan orang itu.

"Miyon-chan, itu bukan Himeka-chan!"kata Kazusa dengan nada ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai**

**Semoga chapter ini bisa membuat readers puas**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :D**

**Dan jangan lupa review nya**

**By **©** Hime Azuya-chan**

**Berikut balasan reviewnya :**

**Kutu :**

Makasih ya udah mau review

**ai kujo :**

Makasih ya dah kasih saran, sekarang udah aku enter ^_^

**deaclalu.7 :****  
**

sekarang udah lanjut

**ryukutari :**

Arigatou udah bilang ceritaku keren, semoga rasa penasarannya udah terpenuhi

**ryukira natsumi :**

semoga rasa penasarannya udah terpenuhi dengan ceritaku ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 : Lost

**Session Talkshow**

Karin : Author kemana aja sih? Kok lama banget update chapter 3 nya?

Author: Hihihi, gomen, author sedang sibuk, banyak urusan.

Kazusa : ih, author lebay deh, sok sibuk segala.

Author : (melempar Kazusa ke sungai)

Kazusa : Dasar author gaje, sakit tau, untung aku nggak mati. Dasar baka.

Author : Apa kau bilang kazusa? ( men-death glare Kazusa)

Kazusa : (mengambil langkah seribu) AUTHOR GAJE!

Karin : Eh, maaf ya readers, langsung aja baca chapter 3 setelah dialog gaje ini, karya author

Yang juga gaje.

Author : (menatap karin dengan tampang sinis)

Karin : Gomen nasai author gaje! (sambil ikutan lari kayak Kazusa)

* * *

**Title** **:** There Are Ghost in Our Class

**Chapter 3** **:** Lost

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

There Are Ghost in Our Class © Hime Azuya

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Humor, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC, OC, typo, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung,alur kenceng, dll

**Summary : **Berawal dari kejadian kejadian aneh yang selalu terjadi setiap hari Rabu disebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang, namun hal itu hanya berlaku di kelas 8.4 . Bagaimanakah cara para siswa agar terbebas dari kejadian tersebut? Apakah para siswa dapat menghentikan kejadian kejadian aneh tersebut?

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~ There Are Ghost in Our Class ~**

**Normal POV**

"Miyon-chan, itu bukan Himeka-chan!"kata Kazusa dengan nada ketakutan. Miyon lalu melihat ke arah orang yang dipegangnya. Dia memang merasa aneh dengan tangan orang yang dipegangnya, terasa lembek.

Miyon terkejut setelah melihat orang itu, dia lari ke luar kelas diikuti teman temannya. Mereka pergi ke aula mencari Hikari-sensei.

"Sensei, ada hantu!"teriak mereka

Tiba tiba mereka terkejut, setelah sampai di depan aula, pintunya terkunci, lampu di dalamnya juga mati. Mereka lalu melihat ke dalam melalui jendela, tak ada siapa siapa. Mereka lalu berlari ke ruang kelas yang lain, tapi tak ada orang. Mereka berlari lagi melewati labor IPA. Namun mereka berhenti sejenak di depan labor IPA karena mendengar suara dari dalam. Mereka melihat ke dalam labor dengan seksama.

Karena penasaran, mereka masuk, dan melihat rangka manusia sedang mencampurkan berbagai macam larutan kimia.

"Hei, pakai jas labor dong!"bentak Kazusa kepada tengkorak tersebut.

Tengkorak tersebut lalu melihat ke arah mereka, dia tertawa. Dan tiba tiba campuran dari berbagai macam larutan kimia itu, sukses membuat labor IPA hancur. Mereka lari pontang panting ke arah lapangan. Namun mereka terhenti karena dikepung banyak hantu.

"Apa mau kalian?"tanya Karin lantang

"_Mati, mati, mati, mati."_hanya itu jawaban hantu hantu tersebut.

**Karin POV**

Kami dikepung banyak hantu.

"Apa mau kalian?"tanyaku kepada hantu hantu tersebut. Mereka hanya menjawab,

"_Mati, mati, mati, mati."_ Aku tak mengerti maksud mereka, tiba tiba Kazusa pingsan, dan satu persatu dari teman temanku juga ikut pingsan. Aku berusaha menyadarkan mereka. Namun, sebelum aku sempat membangunkan mereka, pandanganku kabur dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi hari**

Aku membuka mataku, kepalaku terasa pusing. Kulihat kesekeliling, tampak yang lain terbaring di atas kasur UKS. Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunanku,

"Karin-chan, kau sudah baikan?"tanya suara itu. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke sumber suara. Ternyata itu Hikari-sensei. Aku hanya mengangguk. Teringat kembali olehku kejadian semalam.

"Karin-chan!"panggil Hikari-sensei.

"Eh, ya?"jawabku gugup

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi sensei perhatikan kau terlihat gelisah, kalau kau mau, ceritakan saja pada sensei."tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ti-tidak ada sensei."jawabku, sensei hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Oh iya sensei, tadi malam sensei kemana? Kami sudah mencari sensei tapi tak ketemu."tanyaku kepada Hikari-sensei.

"Tadi malam sensei di rumah saja kok, memangnya ada apa kalian mencari sensei?"tanya sensei

"Loh, bukannya kemarin sensei ada di sekolah dalam rangka menginap bersama?"tanyaku lagi dengan nada bingung.

"Menginap? Memangnya kalian tidak tahu kalau acara menginapnya dibatalkan karena lampu padam?"tanya sensei balik

"Di-dibatalkan?"tanyaku, kakiku sudah gemetar mendengar enjelasan sensei.

"Iya."jawab sensei singkat

"Tapi kemari aku melihat sensei di aula sekolah bersama murid lain, dan juga lampunya nyala?"

"Nggak kok, nggak ada acara di aula kemarin."aku sudah mati ketakutan mendengar penuturan sensei, badanku gemetar dari tadi.

'_lalu, siapa orang yang aku lihat di aula tadi malam?'_batinku

"Karin-chan!"panggil sensei kepadaku.

"Ya?"

"Sensei mau tanya, Himeka-chan dimana? Dari tadi sensei lihat kalian cuma ber-6."aku terkejut setelah mendengar pertanyaan sensei.

"I-itu..."

"SENSEI!"teriak seseorang dari luar UKS.

"Ada apa?"tanya sensei bingung.

"Himeka-chan ditemukan di lapangan."kata orang itu.

Setelah sensei keluar, aku membangunkan yang lain dan berlari ke arah lapangan. Di lapangan ada banyak orang, kami berdesak desakan masuk ke dalam kerumunan untuk melihat Himeka.

"Himeka-chan!"panggilku kepadanya yang tak sadarkan diri.

Aku menangis melihat keadaannya, tubuhnya penuh dengan goresan luka dan bekas benturan, napasnya tak beraturan. Air mataku sudah mengalir semenjak tadi, aku tak tega melihat keadaannya. Suara ambulans terdengar dari kejauhan. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya ambulans datang dan membawa Himeka untuk diberi perawatan medis. Kami semua memandangi kepergian ambulans tersebut. Sensei lalu memanggil kami.

" Kalian semua, ikut sensei ke ruang guru!", kami sudah gemetar tak tahu harus menjawab apa nanti.

**Normal POV**

Tampak enam orang siswa dan seorang sensei di ruang guru sebuah sekolah.

"Tak usah tegang, sensei cuma mau nanya sesuatu kepada kalian."ucap seorang sensei kepada siswa saling berpandangan lalu menunduk.

"Apa semalam kalian berada di sekolah?"tanya sensei kepada mereka. Para siswa hanya mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"tanya sensei lagi. Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Tak apa, sensei tak marah kepada kalian."ucap sensei membujuk, Michi lalu membuka mulut.

"Ka-kami melakukan uji nyali sensei."jawabnya.

"Uji nyali? Kenapa harus di sekolah?"tanya sensei berturut turut.

"Karena hari itu diadakan acara menginap bersama, jadi kami uji nyalinya di sekolah."ucap Kazusa polos.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa acaranya dibatalkan?"tanya sensei lagi, yang lain hanya menggeleng, Karin pun bertanya kepada sensei,

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang aku lihat tadi malam di aula, bukankah itu sensei?"sensei malah bertanya balik.

"Kenapa itu lagi yang kau tanyakan karin-chan? Kan sudah sensei katakan kalau kemarin sensei di rumah saja.", yang lain berpandangan disertai dengan wajah bingung.

"Baiklah, cerita kalian itu kita bahas nanti. Sekarang jawab sensei. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Himeka-chan? Kenapa dia bisa luka luka seperti tadi?"tanya sensei berturut turut.

"Kami tak tahu sensei, kemarin Himeka-chan kami tinggalkan dalam kelas sendirian, lalu sewaktu kami masuk lagi, Himeka-chan sudah menghilang. Dan tiba tiba dia muncul di lapangan dengan keadaan seperti yang kita lihat tadi."jawab Kazusa yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Sudah, jangan menangis, sensei cuma nanya kok."kata sensei menghibur Kazusa. Kazusa lalu tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang kalian alami semalam."kata sensei lagi, Kazusa mulai bercerita.

"Jadi begini sensei, tadi malam tadi malam saat giliranku uji nyali aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, wajahnya tampak murung. Ditambah lagi kami melihat wajah orang itu persis dengan wajah siswa tahun 1945."terang Kazusa.

"Kami juga melihat rangka manusia di labor IPA bergerak dan mencampurkan berbagai macam larutan kimia dan membuat labor IPA meledak."kata Miyon menambahkan.

"Kami juga dikepung banyak hantu, setelah itu kami pingsan."kata Michi.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pergi ke labor IPA untuk melihat apa benar labornya meledak."kata Hikari-sensei. Yang lain hanya mengikuti sensei berjalan ke arah labor IPA.

**Karin POV**

Aku berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya. Aku masih bingung dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi, tak ada yang masuk akal, kepalaku serasa mau meledak memikirkannya. Setibanya di labor IPA kami semua kaget kecuali Hikari-sensei, karena labor terlihat tak apa-apa, tak ada bekas ledakan sedikit pun.

"Tak ada apa-apa."kata sensei dengan nada bingung.

"Tapi kami melihatnya dengan jelas kalau labor ini meledak."kataku kepada sensei.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!"kata sensei lagi.

Di dalam labor, semuanya tertata rapi, sama seperti biasa. Tapi menurutku ini tak bisa dibilang biasa, karena seharusnya larutan bahan bahan kimia itu ada dia atas meja pratikum, bukan di lemari khusus bahan kimia. Dan juga rangka manusia yang kami lihat semalam masih terpajang di dalam kotak kaca.

"Tak ada apa-apa."kata sensei memecah kesunyian. Sepertinya teman-temanku juga bingung melihat ini semua.

"Tapi sensei, kami benaran melihatnya, kami nggak bohong."kata Kazusa

"Hah, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi kalian saja."kata sensei menenangkan. Aku hanya mengangguk walau dalam hati ada beribu ribu pertanyaan yang ingin kusampaikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang semuanya boleh pulang, sepertinya kalian masih gelisah dengan kejadian yang menimpa kalian tadi malam."kata sensei lagi.

Aku lalu pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil barang barangku.

"Karin-chan, apa kau merasa kejadian semalam itu nyata?"tanya Miyon padaku.

"Ya, aku yakin, kalau tidak, kenapa Himeka-chan bisa sampai seperti tadi?"jawabku

"Mungkin kau benar, kejadian semalam benar benar terasa nyata. Tanganku masih bisa merasakan daging lembek yang kupegang semalam."kata Miyon.

Aku hanya tertawa membayangkan aku adalah Miyon yang memegang tangan hantu. Aku jadi ketawa sendiri membayangkannya.

"Ada apa?"tanya Miyon padaku.

"Tak ada."jawabku sambil menahan tawa.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan hari di Rumah Sakit**

"Himeka-chan, kau sudah baikan?"tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Himeka-chan malam itu?"tanya Kazusa penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu, yang aku tahu waktu itu aku masuk kedalam lemari dan pintunya terkunci. Saat aku sedang berusaha membuka pintu, ada makhluk besar di belakangku, setelah itu aku tak tahu karena aku pingsan."jawabnya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasannya aku teringat makhluk besar berwarna hitam yang aku lihat hari Rabu minggu lalu, setelah melihat makhluk itu aku juga ikut pingsan, sama seperti Himeka.

"Wah, sudah pukul sepuluh, kami pulang dulu ya Himeka-chan. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan bisa bersekolah seperti biasa."ujarku sembari tersenyum padanya, ia membalas senyumanku. Dan aku beserta yang lain pergi meninggalkannya.

**Himeka POV**

"Wah, sudah pukul sepuluh, kami pulang dulu ya Himeka-chan. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan bisa bersekolah seperti biasa."ucap Karin kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum sambil kepergian mereka.

'_Kembali ke sekolah? Mungkin tak bisa lagi, bahkan mungkin, tadi adalah terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat wajah kalian'_ujarku dalam hati, air mataku menetes mengingatnya. (Author: emangnya mau mati? Himeka: tanyain ke authornya!)

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Sensei, kenapa Himeka-chan belum juga hadir ke sekolah? Apa keadaannya semakin parah?"tanya Kazusa pada sensei.

"Apa kalian tak tahu, Himeka-chan telah pindah sekolah ke Amerika, ayahnya yak mau kejadian seperti dulu terjadi lagi."kata sensei menjelaskan.

Semua kaget mendengar penjelasan Hikari-sensei.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Chapter 3 selesai.**

**Masih jelek juga ternyata.**

**Azuya mohon reviewnya**

**Agar bisa memperbaiki kesalahan kesalahan yang ada**

**Berikut balasan Reviewnya:**

**Yukina Yume :**

Makasih ya atas sarannya sangat bermanfaat, nanti kalau Yukina-chan (boleh manggil gitu nggak) menemukan kesalahan, mohon direview. Dan penulisan itu, memang azuya yang salah (Kazusa: makanya thor nggak usah sok pakai tulisan jepang segala dong. Author: authorkan juga pengen tampil gaya.) . Review Yukina-chan nggak menggurui (menggurui itu artinya apa?) kok, malah itu adalah saran yang membangun. Sekali lagi makasih.

**Minamoto Shizurin-chan :**

Hahaha, makasih ya udah review.

**Minamoto Shizurin : **(namanya kok sama ya?)

Ini udah lanjut.

**Ryukira Natsumi :**

Makasih ya udah kasih jempolnya buat Azuya. (sekarang jarinya tinggal berapa?)

**Ghinasan :**

Arigatou udah bilang cerita Azuya keren.

**oiko kirarin :**

Hahaha, iya, giliran Miyon emang agak serem.

**Yumi Tiffani :**

Azuya kasih nama Himeka Karasuma karena dia bukan keluarga Kujyo, dan juga nama itu ada kaitannya sama chapter selanjut dan selanjutnya. Makasih ya udah review.

**Aputriabsari :**

Merinding ya? Author juga merinding pas ngetik ini malam malam. Arigatou.

**Ryukutari :**

Makasih banyak ya. Ryu udah mau baca dan review fanfic Azuya, semoga dengan membaca fanfic Azuya, nyali Ryu jadi semakin besar.


	4. Chapter 4 : New Student

**Session Talkshow**

Author : Halo readers, gomen author lambat update chapter 4 nya, author benar benar sibuk, udah banyak tugas, pulangnya lambat lagi.

Kazusa : Author diam aja, jangan curhat di sini, readers udah pada penasaran tuh!

Author : Eh iya, nah, bagi readers yang udah penasaran, bisa langsung baca chapter 4 nya. Jangan lupa reviewnya, lalu kalau ada yang kurang, mohon diriview, sehingga author bisa memperbaiki kekurangannya.

Kazusa : AUTHOR! Udah dibilang jangan banyak ngomong, masih juga ngomong, ya udah readers nggak usah dengerin omongan author satu ini.

Author : (bergumam nggak jelas)

Kazusa : Aku bilang juga apa, jangan didengerin, lanjut aja baca,..

* * *

**Title** **:** There Are Ghost in Our Class

**Chapter 4** **:** New Student

**Disclaimer** **:** Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

There Are Ghost in Our Class © Hime Azuya

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Humor, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC, OC, typo, gaje, aneh, nggak nyambung,alur kenceng, dll

**Summary : **Berawal dari kejadian kejadian aneh yang selalu terjadi setiap hari Rabu di sebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang, namun hal itu hanya berlaku di kelas 8.4 . Bagaimanakah cara para siswa agar terbebas dari kejadian tersebut? Apakah para siswa dapat menghentikan kejadian kejadian aneh tersebut?/bad summary/ please RnR

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**There Are Ghost in Our Class**

**Kazusa POV**

Aku terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hikari-_**sensei**_, tampaknya bukan aku saja yang terkejut, melainkan seluruh penghuni 8.4.

Aku sedih karena tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Himeka, aku juga menjadi merasa bersalah karena aku juga setuju dengan uji nyali tersebut. Seandainya kami tahu acara menginapnya dibatalkan, kejadian tersebut pasti tak akan menimpa Himeka. Seandainya kami tidak mengadakan uji nyali, ini semua pasti tak akan terjadi.

Air mataku menetes perlahan-lahan, teringat kembali olehku wajah Himeka yang selalu ceria, dan teringat pula olehku tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Aku menyesali segala yang telah terjadi. Tapi biarlah, jika itu memang yang terbaik bagi Himeka.

'_**Gomen**__ Himeka-__**chan**_.' ujarku dalam hati.

'_Kuharap, suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi_.'

**Normal POV**

Semua siswa terkejut mendengar berita kepindahan Himeka, tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"Pindah sekolah? Ke Amerika lagi. Sepertinya ayah Himeka-_**chan**_ benar-benar tak mau kita bertemu dengan Himeka-_**chan**_ lagi." ujar Karin dengan nada putus asa.

"Iya, seakan-akan kita hanya akan menjadi pembawa kemalangan bagi Himeka-_**chan**_." kata Miyon ikut-ikutan.

Tampak semua siswa ribut menceritakan tentang pindahnya Himeka ke Amerika.

"Semuanya harap tenang! Kazusa-_**chan**_, jangan sedih, kan kamu bisa bertemu Himeka-_**chan**_ sewaktu dia pulang ke Tokyo." kata _**sensei**_ menenangkan seluruh penghuni kelas. Para siswa langsung diam, _**sensei**_ lalu melanjutkan materi.

**.**

**.**

**Dua Minggu Berlalu**

**.**

**.**

**Kazusa POV**

Hari-hari kulalui tanpa seorang sahabat yang menemani, tak ada lagi Himeka yang biasanya ada disampingku, tertawa bersama, dimarahi bersama, dan bermain bersama.

Dua minggu ini terasa sepi, aku tak bersemangat melewati hari. Tak ada sahabat yang bisa melebihi Himeka, dia adalah sahabat terbaik bagiku, walaupun Karin dan Miyon telah membujukku, tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa bersemangat.

Bahkan _**sensei**_ sering menegurku karena ketika belajar aku melamun memikirkan Himeka.

"Kazusa-_**chan**_, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti bisa-bisa nilaimu turun." kata _**sensei**_ memperingatkanku.

Aku hanya memandangnya, setelah itu melihat ke luar jendela. Tak ada yang bisa membujukku, aku tetap tak mau diajak bicara, diriku yang biasanya banyak bicara menjadi sangat pendiam.

Aku jadi sangat ingin pindah ke Amerika, seandainya _**Nii-chan**_ ku mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, dia pasti mengizinkanku pindah ke Amerika untuk bertemu Himeka. Kalau biaya, itu bukan masalah, aku adalah seorang anak orang kaya di seluruh Jepang, apapun yang aku inginkan, pasti dapat dikabulkan dengan harta kekayaan _**tou-san**_ ku (author: ni anak sombong banget). Tapi karena _**Nii-chan**_ ku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kujyou Kazune, aku tak pernah diizinkannya keluar dari Jepang, aku bingung, sebenarnya dia sayang padaku, atau malah ingin membuatku menderita?

'_Nasib-nasib_,' keluhku dalam hati.

**Karin POV **

Dua minggu ini Kazusa menjadi pendiam, dia tak banyak bicara. Aku takut dia yang biasanya menduduki peringkat satu, akan menurun.

Aku dan teman-teman sudah bersusah payah agar Kazusa mau ceria seperti biasanya. Bahkan kami sudah hampir menyerah, aku turut prihatin melihat keadaannya, tampaknya dia benar benar tersiksa.

Yaa, aku cukup maklum dengan dengan sikapnya itu, karena Himeka adalah sahabat Kazusa dari kecil. Jadi wajarlah jika Kazusa bisa sesedih itu. Tapi, bukan hanya Kazusa yang sedih, kami juga akan sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Dia terus menjauh dari keramaian, diam sambil memandang keluar. Pernah aku mencoba bicara padanya, tapi dia malah meninggalkanku yang sedang bicara padanya. Sampai hari ini pun Kazusa tetap tak mau di ajak bicara.

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan Harinya**

**.**

**.**

**Kazusa POV**

Ku dengar hari ini ada murid baru di kelasku. Semoga dia tidak mengambil tempat duduk Himeka. Itu adalah tempat duduk khusus Himeka, orang lain tak boleh duduk di sana. Aku tau aku egois, tapi saat ini hati ku tak mengenal lagi apa itu egois, sekarang yang aku tau aku sangat merindukan Himeka, itu saja.

**Normal POV**

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." kata _**sensei**_ menjelaskan,

"Nah, kalian silahkan masuk."

Tampaklah tiga orang siswi masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian memperkenalkan diri." perintah _**sensei**_.

Seorang dari mereka bertiga maju dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"_**Annyeonghaseyo, je iremeun**_ Han Shin Mee." kata siswi tersebut, setelah itu siswi yang satunya lagi ikut maju.

"_**Annyeonghaseyo, je iremeun**_ Kim Hye Mee." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

Namun, siswi yang satunya lagi hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, _**sensei**_ lalu menegurnya. Siswi itu lalu maju dan memperlihatkan wajahnya, semua siswa di kelas itu terkejut termasuk _**sensei**_, namun siswi itu tetap lanjut memperkenalkan dirinya,

"_**Hello, my name is**_ Karasuma Rika. _**You can call me**_ Rika." semua siswa tampak kecewa.

Mereka bertiga dipersilahkan duduk oleh _**sensei**_. Shin Mee dan Hye Mee mendapat tempat duduk di pojok belakang, sedangkan Rika duduk di samping Kazusa. Kazusa tidak menyadari kedatangan Rika, sehingga ketika Rika duduk di sampingnya ia terkejut dan berteriak. Satu kelas tertawa melihat tingkah Kazusa, karena malu Kazusa lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela untuk melihat ke luar.

**Kazusa POV**

Aku melihat ke luar, tak ada yang menarik. Karena bosan aku lalu melihat ke arah orang yang duduk di sampingku. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, aku baru sadar, wajah orang ini sangat mirip dengan Himeka. (Author: Lah,... baru sadar?)

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku padanya, ia lalu menatapku.

"Rika." jawabnya ketus, lalu kembali melihat _**sensei**_ menerangkan.

Aku terkejut mendengar nada bicaranya, sungguh menusuk hati, betapa kasar nada bicara dan tingkah lakunya, aku langsung menatapnya sinis, dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Himeka.

'_Aku membencinya!_' ucapku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa sudah siap untuk istirahat. Kulihat Rika, dia juga membereskan buku buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Karin mendekati Rika,

"Kamu mau ke kantin sama kami?" tanya Karin ramah, Rika tak menghiraukan Karin, ia terus saja berjalan ke luar. Semua yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut kecuali aku, aku sudah tau sifatnya seperti itu.

"Karin-_**chan**_, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Miyon kepada Karin yang kelihatan pucat.

"A-aku tak mengerti, kenapa sikapnya seperti itu kepadaku? Apa salahku padanya?" tanya Karin.

"Udah, nggak usah dipikirin, lebih baik kita ke kantin." kata Miyon menghibur Karin. Karin hanya menurut dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

* * *

Lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, para siswa sudah berada di kelas, termasuk Rika dia baru datang dari luar kelas, ketika dia hendak duduk, aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya,

"Mengapa tadi kau mengacuhkan Karin-_**chan**_, dia kelihatan pucat setelah kau pergi. Perbuatanmu tadi sungguh tak sopan, cepat minta maaf pada Karin-_**chan**_!" kataku padanya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Hei, kau dengar tidak?" tanyaku padanya, dia tetap tak menjawab.

Kesabaranku habis, aku lalu membentaknya.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI, JANGAN DUDUK DI SINI, INI TEMPAT HIMEKA-_**CHAN**_, BUKAN TEMPATMU, AKU BENCI PADAMU!" kataku dengan nada tinggi, dia tetap tenang tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku tambah geram melihat tingkahnya.

"KAU DENGAR TIDAK? PERGI DARI SINI!" bentakku padanya. Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku darinya, aku benar benar benci dengannya.

'_Benar-benar tak tau sopan santun, lebih baik aku duduk sendiri dari pada harus duduk dengan Karasuma itu, tunggu dulu, Karasuma? Bukankah itu sama dengan marga Himeka-__**chan**__, Karasuma Himeka, tapi biarlah, saat ini aku benci dengan Karasuma Rika_." umpatku dalam hati.

Rika hanya berjalan dengan santai ke kursi paling pojok di belakang.

"Rika-chan, kalau kau mau, duduk saja bersamaku." tawar Ami padanya.

Rika mengacuhkannya, tak melihat sedetik pun ke arah Ami. Ami mencoba memanggilnya lagi, namun Rika tetap tak mau menoleh dan sibuk membaca buku pelajaran. Haruka Mitsuda yang merupakan sahabat Ami lalu menghibur Ami.

"Sudahlah Ami-_**chan**_, untuk apa kamu memikirkan _DIA_, orang kayak _DIA_ nggak patut di kasihani." kata Haruka kepada Ami dengan memberi penekanan pada kata "_DIA_". Ami hanya menurut tanpa protes.

**.**

**.**

**There Are Ghost in Our Class**

**.**

**.**

Karin berjalan ke arah Rika, wajah Karin tampak murung, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Rika-_**chan**_, apa kamu marah padaku, kalau iya, aku minta maaf. _**Gomen ne**_." ujar Karin sambil menunduk.

Rika tetap diam sambil melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Rika-_**chan**_!" panggil Karin. Rika tetap pada posisinya, tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Rika-_**chan**_!" panggil Karin lagi dengan meninggikan sedikit nadanya, Rika lalu berdiri dan membentak Karin.

"Berhenti memanggilku, kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" katanya pada Karin, Karin terkejut, ia lalu menangis dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Aku merasa kasihan padanya.

**Karin POV **

Aku tak mengerti mengapa Rika marah padaku, namun ketika aku meminta maaf kepadanya, dia malah membentakku. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Air mataku menetes setelah mendengar bentakan Rika kepadaku. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku dibentak di muka umum oleh orang lain.

Lama kelamaan aku menjadi benci padanya, aku benci dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Karin-_**chan**_, kamu jangan menangis lagi." kata Miyon menenangkanku, dia memang sahabat sejatiku, selalu ada disetiap saat. Dalam keadaan suka, maupun duka. Kazusa datang menghampiriku,

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Karin-_**chan**_?" tanyanya lembut sambil tersenyum kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk sambil membalas senyumannya, sudah lama aku tak melihat Kazusa tersenyum.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Rika-_**chan**_ itu memang seperti itu, aku tak senang melihatnya, orangnya benar benar menyebalkan." kata Kazusa kemudian.

Aku hanya tersenyum, memang benar kata Kazusa, aku juga tak senang melihat Rika. Kalimat kalimat yang ia lontarkan sungguh menyayat hati, aku tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Sebaiknya aku biarkan saja Rika itu, aku tak mau berurusan dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**There Are Ghost in Our Class**

**.**

**.**

**Rika POV **

Aku menarik napas panjang, semua orang menatapku sinis. Aku menutup wajahku dengan buku. Apakah aku terlalu jahat? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Apakah semua orang membenciku? Bahkan aku juga membenci diriku sendiri. Aku berura pura membaca buku, padahal sebenarnya pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

Kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan, masih tersimpan jelas di memori otakku. Aku ingin sekali menghapus ingatan yang menyakitkan ini. Aku sangat membencinya, sangat, sangat, dan sangat. Teringat olehku ketika ia mengelusku, ketika ia memarahiku, ketika ia menamparkan, sampai ketika ia menelantarkanku sendiri, tanpa kehangatan orang tua, ku jalani hidupku.

Ketika aku sudah bisa menerima kehidupan ini, ia datang memohon ampun, padahal dulu ia mencampakkanku. Aku sungguh membencinya. Kumohon, pergi dari kehidupanku, hapuskan segala ingatanku tentangnya, kumohon.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

RnR

* * *

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama**

**Azuya bisa menyelesaikan chapter 4**

**Rasanya satu beban telah berkurang**

**Mohon reviewnya minna**

**By **** Hime Azuya**

**Berikut Balasan Review :**

**Haru Onodera :**

_Gomen ne_, Haru-chan, permohonanmu tak terkabulkan, Azuya benar benar sibuk, sehingga tidak sempat melanjutkan Fic ini. _Gomen ne_.

**Akira-Bellachan :**

_Arigatou_ udah bilang Fic Azuya keren. Bella-_senpai_ juga semangat ya untuk menyelesaikan fic Bella-_chan_.

**ryukutari :**

Gomen ne Ryu-_chan_, chapter ini Azuya nggak bisa ngasih _horror_ nya sedikitpun, karena Azuya udah ada alurnya. Tapi Azuya janji, chapter selanjutnya Azuya bakalan bikin yang jauhhhhh lebih seram JANJI.

**Yumi Tiffani :**

_Gomen ne_ Yumi-_chan_, Azuya nggak bisa update kilat. _Arigatou_ udah mau review.

**Yukina Yume :**

_Arigatou_ Yukina-_chan_, Azuya udah mencoba memperbaiki kekurangan di fic Azuya. Jadi jangan bosan ya untuk meriview Fic Azuya yaaa. _Arigatou_.

**Kujyou angelita :**

Salam kenal juga Angel-_chan_ (manggilnya gitu aja ya) Azuya senang karena Angel-_chan_ bersedia membaca dan meriview Fic Azuya. Sekali lagi _Arigatou_.

**Misaki Runo :**

Terserah mau manggil apa, nggak masalah. _Arigatou_ udah mau membaca, meriview, serta mem-fave dan mem-follow Fic Azuya, sekali lagi_, Arigatou_.

**Rena Natsune :**

Ini Ice kannnnnnn, ngaku aja. Ya udah, terserah deh mau ngaku atau nggak. Yang penting _Arigatou_ udah mau membaca dan meriview fic Azuya, walaupun itu karena paksaan dari Azuya. Sekali lagi _Arigatou_.

**Takenomaru Hikari :**

Jangan panggil Azuya _senpai_ dong, cerita Hikari-_chan_ jauh lebih bagus. _Arigatou_ udah mau membaca, meriview serta mengatakan fic Azuya bagus. _Arigatou_.

* * *

**Arigatou Minna atas reviewnya**

**Jangan bosan ya untuk meriview fic Azuya**

**Sekian untuk chapter ini**

**Jaa ne ^_^**


End file.
